Scenario - singing
by BriGrans
Summary: A put yourself into the story about the boys of the club realizing their S/O can sing! My first fic, please be kind. Ill do requests if you want!


Ouran scenarios.

**Note, I will take requests of different things to write

The Boys of the Host Club find out their S/O sings.

Tamaki

At first he was curious. He wondered why you hadn't told him before. Then he wanted to hear you. He would sit by a piano and play any song that he could for you. After hearing you sing it would become like a drug to him. Playing piano and listening to your voice would be his favorite pass time. He could sit for hours and play. Your soft voice reminded him of his mother and it gave him a comfort that he couldn't explain. The calm flow of your voice would be a constant reminder to him of how much he loved you. Your voice alone would be able to turn his day into something beautiful.

Kyoya

You hadn't planned on letting Kyoya know that you could sing, it just kind of happened. As you were doing your homework silently next to him, one ear bud in, you began to hum, and by force of habit, began to sing. You hadn't noticed, but he had stopped working. His tirelessly working fingers had slowed and finally stopped. Nothing could break him out if his work zone but you had managed to do it and you didn't even try. As you sang to yourself, his gaze did not leave you. He watched your every move. He watched you act along to the song and found himself smiling. When you finally looked up you could feel the red burn into your cheeks. "Sorry" you muttered. But his smile was persistent. A smirk of knowing. He reached across the table and lifted your chin up with his pencil so he could look you in the eyes.

"Well don't stop"

Hikaru

He had probably found out that you could sing in some ridiculous way. Either you had been joking or you had sun along to a stupid tv commercial. He would laugh at you, tease you and call you diva from then on. Secretly though he would love it. When ever he was having a bad day, whenever he felt crabby, he would put on songs that he knew you loved just to hear your voice. When ever you were together, in fact, he had music at the ready. Any chance he had he would take. He would do what ever necessary to hear your voice. Especially, even though he would never admit it, if it was a love song.

Kaoru

Similar to his brother, he probably found out in some random and funny way. However, once he knew he never stopped talking about it. He would constantly ask you to sing. He didn't just like to listen, though, he wanted to sing too. He would put on songs and would want to sing duets. He would insist, just because he could, that in love songs he took the girl part and you took the mans. He didn't do this for any other reason than he just liked to watch you laugh at him. Even though he loved your actual singing voice, it was more of a game for him. If he got you to sing and then sang along in a terrible and shrill voice, you would laugh. That was his ultimate goal. Even though he loved oyur voice, he loved your smile more.

Mori

You were so comfortable around Mori that when you started to sing you didn't think twice about it. His strong and quiet demeanor was always so soothing, and made you happy. Happy enough to sing. He wouldn't even seem to notice when you started to sing, but he definitely did. Inside his mind was racing. The quiet man that you knew and loved was enveloped in the sound of your voice. Of all the things in the world he loved nothing more than to sit and listen to you sing, hum, anything. Just your voice and you presence was enough to set all of his nerve endings ablaze. Of all the boys he was the post affected by your singing. He would long to hear your voice at any point of the day and would ask you to sing often. When you did you couldn't help but notice the way he would close his eyes and smile, your voice taking him into complete bliss.

Hani

For some reason your singing didn't really phase him. It was just always a part of your lives together. It was probably because he himself was always humming a tune. Your lives were filled with music, noise, loud sounds. But it didn't bother either of you. You were so used to the sound of each other that you silence didn't sit well with either of you. You both had too much to say, too much to talk about. But That was how you liked it. Your constant conversation was more comforting than pure silence could ever be. Singing was a favorite of both of yours though. Singing together especially. Loud and off key for Hani, and sweet and beautiful for you. Every session ending in both of you laughing and having fun. A companionship of utter comfort.


End file.
